Desperate Moments
by 12-Jammie-Dodgers-and-a-Fez
Summary: Rhyming Short, something a bit different. Bree invites the women for a dinner party to remember.


Desperate moments

Our story starts on one cold night; one filled with thunder and with fright. As storm clouds travel east to west, in secret tasks these friends invest; to cover up their high-heeled tracks, and keep watch on each other's backs. A red head, two blondes and brunettes, Bree, Gabby, Susan, Edie and Lynette. And now, in a body bag, they hid an old decrepit hag. They killed this woman, no more, no less, but how did they get in this mess? What events to this point lead? Why is Karen McCluskey dead?  
>6:15 on the dot, Bree's house was the chosen spot, the venue for a dinner party, where the meals would be hearty. Invited were a few of the neighbourhood, to the place where the eating was good, the hostess was forever cheerful, and of food poisoning you needn't be fearful. It started just as any would, the platter filled with baked goods, and when through these you've finished munching, the starter it is time for crunching. This is where the problem started, for Karen to become departed. Her words, though mostly well intended, all that heard, they had offended.<br>"In the murder of your husband Rex, aren't you one of the suspects?" She asked in an accusatory tone, this prying, little, withered crone. Second, she moved onto Edie, her eyes tiny pin pricks, shinning, beady, "That rag you're wearing isn't a shirt, it'll only attract the worlds perverts. And what's going on with you Gabby? You're starting to look a little flabby. Oh and my dear Lynette, I heard that you are in debt. Surely that must be hard. Ring up a bill on your credit card? Susan are you still with the plumber? Sounds like you couldn't get any dumber. Your lives are all going down the toilet."  
>This was the comment that had spoilt it. When she had finished her barrage of insults, prepared was she not for the results. The others stood while she stayed seated, all fed up of being mistreated.<br>"Karen must you be so rude? We were all in a lovely mood, but now you gone and ruined it all, are you trying to make us all feel small? Really you're supposed to be a guest! We're not even onto the duck breast!" Were the cries rather indignantly, exiting the mouth of Bree.  
>For Karen had touched the soft spot, of each one of this dainty lot, and now it had become decided, that they would fight with what god had provided. Bighting, scratching, teeth and claw, weapons they began to draw. Not a hair out of place, they realised with over whelming disgrace, that they had killed this frail woman, all because she had been stubborn, kept her ever judging look, so from her, it was her life they took. Sharing many nervous glances, they began their worried prances. Around dear Karen they were busying, the speed at which they were going, dizzying. But now they had a secret to hide, one to make the neighbours wide eyed. So, under the cover of night, these five women all took flight, carrying with them, they supposed, a secret to keep them on their toes. And once, in Mount Pleasant, they reappeared, it was as bad as they had feared. A fresh corpse hid in the boot, they wanted to be rid of this loot. So with a shovel grasped in hand, they made their way across the land, through a dense forests they trod, and as it started become a plod, they found a place where they could dump, this rather heavy bagged lump. And so, setting her down, they looked at each other with a frown.<br>"Well, who is going to dig, a hole for this pretentious pig? It certainly won't be me, I got my nails done on my last shopping spree." Mused Gabby looking at her hand, and sitting on a rock she left the others to stand.  
>Not wanting to waste time debating, for this moment Bree was hating, with her shovel, she hit the mud, her hands stained red from McCluskey's blood.<br>She stood up when she was done, saying, "Of this we will tell no one."  
>Sharing subtle little nods, in the hole they push McCluskey and, against all odds, she rolled in straight away, meaning they could turn and walk away. As they were shadowed by guilt, depleted were the strong walls they'd built, to hide them from the world outside, and each and every one of them cried.<br>"Really now, what have you done?" Was the thought of everyone, as they crowded in the car and made there way to a secluded bar, for they were all in need of a stiff drink, alcohol, better therapy than a shrink. Each donning their own large coat, they swallowed down the lumps in their throat, and stepped into the bar deserted, all five of them, their eyes diverted. Hiding their blood stained clothes, walking to the bar, they stared at their toes.  
>"Five vodkas, and make sure you hurry." Mumbled Lynette, filled with worry.<br>Against the bar, they rested, their minds with horrid thought infested. Soon they were all stinking drunk, slurring as the spirits sunk.  
>"Oh girlies whatever have we done? I believe we now are on the run."<p>

And so there my friends, the story ends. Though it has pulled the women together, and they'll love each other through any weather, their secret still plays havoc with their minds, unable to leave their past behind, knowing one day, when they least expect, Karen will be found and they will be suspects. 


End file.
